<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>The Scent's of Pleasure by Maarsuna</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25160752">The Scent's of Pleasure</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Maarsuna/pseuds/Maarsuna'>Maarsuna</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Twisted-Wonderland (Video Game)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Boys' Love, How Do I Tag, Lost in the Woods, M/M, OOC, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Romance, Someona explain it to me</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 04:42:38</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,067</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25160752</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Maarsuna/pseuds/Maarsuna</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>"People often said that everyone has their natural scent, a scent that they hold since birth."</p><p>Riddle always thought it as a silly lie, until that one fateful encounter.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Vil Schoenheit/Riddle Rosehearts</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>19</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>The Scent's of Pleasure</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>My first English fic, and first fic for this relationship tag, I'm proud of myself TwT. Anyways, watch out for broken English, grammar, OOC, and many more XD</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"People often said that everyone has their natural scent, a scent that they hold since birth."</p><p>"Then what is it for us? It's not like we need to know that?"</p><p>"It's actually beneficial to know that fact."</p><p>"Why?"</p><p>"Then you will realize, there is the scent you will find pleasure in your nose, that you will remember. Even though you don't quite remember the person, you will recognize their scent."</p><p>"And?"</p><p>"Who's know you probably forget the person you love, but one day you meet him or her back, you will recognize him or her through their scent."</p><p>"Pfft- it such a lie."</p><p>"You're not fun or romantic at all, Riddle."</p><p>Riddle looks at his friend, or we can say his junior that he dislikes. "Whatever Ace, I don't believe such a stuff like that, " he said while rolling his eyes. Ace only sighs and looks at Trey, "How about you Trey-senpai? Do you believe it?"</p><p>Trey only chuckles, "Yes, I do believe it." It comes to Riddle's surprise, his childhood friend actually believes in some dumb fact. "What? How come you believe in such a dumb fact?" Riddle asks disbelievingly.</p><p>"It's actually true, and I know that fact since kids," he exclaims.</p><p>"I don't believe you, Trey, " Riddle said again while facepalming. Trey only giggles, while Cater and Deuce still listen to Ace's story. "Whatever, I will go, " Riddle said while walking away from 4 of them. </p><p>"But it's already night, I will come with you," Trey said.</p><p>"No need to, it's not like I will get attack by some random beast outside, and it's not like I can't defend myself," he said while leaving them behind. </p><p>Night breeze feels so decent and calming, "I miss take a quiet stroll at night, " he says to himself. Everything so quiet and peaceful, almost too quiet and peaceful. "This is weird, there are no other people roaming in the garden, or there are some rules that prevent us from taking night stroll in the garden?" </p><p>He tried to remember, but he clearly sure there are no rules about night stroll in the garden. <em>Maybe people feel tired and decide to sleep earlier</em>, he's thinking. Then without any plan, Riddle goes into the maze. He just walks, thinks about many things, or even about the 'dumb' fact that Ace said. But he must say, the fact it actually kinda cool, but there is not such a way he said that in front of Ace.</p><p>Suddenly, the air turn tense, the atmosphere feels weird. And then he realizes, he walks too far from his dormitory. He lost, and he doesn't know that the maze could lead him to such an unknowing place. "Where am I?" He says while checking around and still got no clue where is he. "You there!" Shout someone. Riddle turns to where the voice comes, he sees someone near, "What are you doing in the forest near RSA in the middle of the night? You are from NRC, don't you? Are you betray your own school?" The person asks. It's so dark, and the shadow hides the person's face and body, but he knows for sure the person is on one of the branches.</p><p>"Firstly, who are you? Secondly, I don't have a clue where am I until you said this is the forest near RSA. Thirdly, do you know how I can go back to NRC?" </p><p>"Why do you ask me? Who's know I'm actually an RSA student? You shouldn't believe your own enemy," the person said.</p><p>"RSA or not, I don't care, as long as I can go back to my dormitory, you're on my sides, " he said for having no other choice except to believe the stranger he just met.</p><p>"Such a fancy word come from Riddle Rosehearts, " the person said while chuckling.</p><p>"You know my-"</p><p>Before Riddle can finish his word, suddenly there is a loud roar came near where he standing. "What is tha-" same as before, he cannot finish his word. Because some random beast suddenly came, and try to attack him. The beast almost ten feet tall, and looks like a bull with fur covers his entire body. The person who sat on the branch then comes down and makes a barrier, "This is why you should be here." He wears NRC ceremonial robes, it makes Riddle soothe a little bit. <em>The beast looks angry, no, he looks more… hungry?</em> He then pulls out a knife, "What are you doing?" Riddle asks.</p><p>"Kill the beast, what else?"</p><p>"Why don't you give him food first, who's know you can tame him," Riddle suggests.</p><p>"Great idea, but one problem, do you know what he eats?" He asks with a cheeky tone. Riddle is muted, he is right, he doesn't know what the beast eats. "Well, then kill him is the only answer." The person then makes a stance, ready to fight stance. Riddle looks around and found berry bushes, "What about berry?" He asks.</p><p>"Fine, make it fast, I don't think the barrier can hold it much longer." Riddle then quickly takes a few berries, "Good, it's not a toxin one."</p><p>"So you from Pomefiore after all," Riddle said. He maybe can't see the person face, but he has a feeling that the person smiles with pride right now. "Aren't you a smart boy, now get fast and give that beast the berries." The person slowly deactivated his barrier that holds the beast from eating them, "Let's hope it works." Riddle extending his hand to the beast, to their surprise, the beast eats the berries. </p><p>"I'll pick more, he probably still hungry," the person said while picking multiple berries. Riddle watches him with a confused expression, "What? You never saw someone pick a berry before?" He asks sarcastically.</p><p>Riddle shook his head, "No… it just, I think Pomefiore dislikes this kinda activity." </p><p>Silence.</p><p>Riddle wonder does his word somehow offense the other one, but he surprised when heard the other one giggle. "Just because I'm from that dorm doesn't mean I dislike this kinda activity, I found it relaxing, even though it injures my hand." Riddle just saw it, the person has a silky hand, it looks really soft, whether with or without the injury. They spend a few minutes in silence, only to feed the hunger beast.</p><p>When the beast is stuffed, it falls asleep immediately. "He looks cute when asleep, and not trying to murder us, " Riddle said. </p><p>"It just came to my mind, why you call the beast him? How do you know he is a he?" The other asks while brushes the beast's hair.</p><p>"I don't know, I just call him 'he' because there are no many people I call with pronounced she, and it feels weird to say that." The other one just shakes his head, not believe what Riddle just confessed. "I never believe will hear such a confess from the famous Riddle Rosehearts, the dorm leader who acts tough, it's actually a cutie inside." Riddle faces heated, not only because a stranger just mock him, but a stranger who knows him but he doesn't know back call him a cutie."Awww, what with the face? Is this the first time you get called a cutie? It makes you cuter than before, I don't believe such a person would come from you, looks like I was wrong."</p><p>Riddle's faces turn redder than before, he is pretty sure that he would look like a tomato right now. The other just straight up mock and tease him even more, and Riddle only can defend himself in such an embarrassing moment. "Okay, okay, enough about me teasing you, what we going to do with him?" Ask the person while looking at the beast.</p><p>"We should return him, we don't want to get called a thief by our sworn enemies."</p><p>"True, okay then, hop up Riddle!" The person said. Riddle look at him with doubt, "You want me to what?" </p><p>"Ride the beast, come on, it will be easy, and who's know your feet hurt from walking a long path. Believe me, you already gave him food, he should believe you."</p><p><em>On another day I will regret this, but for now, I have no other option</em>, he thought. Riddle then hop into the beast back, and what the other said was right, the beast known him already. "Looks like you can tame a beast from now on," the other said while guiding the beast back into RSA.</p><p>"Ride him feel likes I'm riding Vorpal," he said quietly.</p><p>"Your horse?"</p><p>"Yeah… how do you know?"</p><p>"I'm once watching your club activity, and I'm heard you call your horse Vorpal, so, that's how I know your horse name."</p><p>Riddle sat silently, the stranger whom he meets is an analyst type, he likes that type of person. </p><p>Fragrant.</p><p>The person smells likes a fragrance, even if it mixes with dirt, the fragrance still the scent that stood out from the rest of the scent. "Is this what Ace been telling about?"</p><p>"What is it?"</p><p>"No, nothing important."</p><p>The rest of the journey is passed by silent, and finally, they reach one of the RSA dorms. "Seren? Where are you?" Shout someone.</p><p>"Please come back, Robin doesn't mean that when he said that to you!" Shout another person.</p><p>"We miss you Seren! Please come back!" The third person scream.</p><p>"I know that voice," said Riddle and the person at the same time, "Trein-sensei daughters!"</p><p>They quickly hide, and the beast goes to where the shouting came from. "Seren! There you are! We thought we lost you!" Said the three girls while hugging the beast.</p><p>"So the name is Seren, what a unique name, let's head back, I'm sure your dormmates miss you, come on, hop into my back."</p><p>Riddle once again hop into someone back, and he doesn't realize that the person is fast. Not that fast, but it can be considered fast if you compare it to the normal student. The smell of fragrance can be smelled, Riddle love that smell, it makes him soothed. Probably because of the reason he finally can trust someone other than his own dorm, and because someone actually knows and care for him. Then a brink of realization came, the scent of the fragrance. What Ace said to him, start to comes back, he smells this scent before. Even tho is hard to believe, he believes what Ace said, because, he knows by heart this smell. The cheeky tone, the actual analyst type, a prideful person, this person is-</p><p>"We arrive," he said while putting Riddle down. "I'm afraid I must go now, until we meet again." Before he goes, Riddle holds his arm. "You… you really are-" Riddle finally can see his face, such a beautiful face, and a warm smile engraves at the face. He puts his index finger at Riddle, silenced him down. "Shhh, just between you and me, my dear rose, thank you for the wonderful adventure," he said while placing a quick kiss into Riddle's lips.</p><p>"Until we meet again, my rose, " this time, he whispers in Riddle's ear, makes sure only Riddle hears what he said. "I will wait for that day." And then he vanished into the thin air, leaving Riddle with reddening face behind. "Riddle! Where have you been?! We search you aro- what happened to your face?! Do you become sick because of the night stroll?!" Trey asks while panicking over the red-haired boy. </p><p>Cater beside him quickly asks Deuce and Ace to search the medicine, Riddle quickly stops them. "No need too, I'm not sick… I just love how the garden looks and feels at night," he said, leave the other four confuse.</p><p><em>Ace is right, I still can smell the fragrance, his scent, it's soothed me. Looks like, it is a scent of pleasure to me, and my nose, </em> he though and chuckle, and leave the other four more confused than before.</p><p>
  <strong>At the other place</strong>
</p><p><em>"Roi de</em> poison, where have you been? Me and Epel have searched for you almost for hours."</p><p>The man took out his hood which hides his face, revealed such a beautiful face who belongs to Vil Schoenheit. "Sorry to worry you, Rook, I just admire how beautiful roses can be below the shining moon, " he said while giggling.</p><p><em>Until we meet again, my beautiful rose. My scent of pleasure</em>.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Hey there, you reach so far, mind to give me some comment about this story? Thank you and sorry to bother you (*´∇｀*)</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>